Together Forever In Time
by nobody'sdoll
Summary: A year after the series is over, Yuugi is given an oppertunity to change the outcome of the Ceremonial duel. Can Yuugi and Yami handle what comes their way? Warnings inside.
1. Part 1: Time Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yugioh or anything from it, but I did make up KazuKazi. Enjoy! This is my first fanfic.

**Warning:** future shounen-ai, future cursing…probably swearing, and a slight spoiler. (Just speaking of the ceremonial duel)

_**Together Forever In Time**_

_**Part 1: Time Puzzle**_

**Chapter 1: A Year Later**

"Alright your move, Yuugi" said Jounouchi to his friend as he placed down a card.

Yuugi looked outside and sighed. The bottom of his head was resting lazily on his chin as he stared outside of the window. The sun was still up and there wasn't a single gray cloud in the sky…so why should Yuugi be feeling depressed?

"Yuugi…" Jounouchi called again.

Yet again, no response. He lightly tapped Yuugi on the shoulder. Yuugi blinked and then looked at Jou, who gave him a worried expression on his face. Yuugi's face turned a light red as he laughed nervously. He put his hand on his deck, surrendering the duel.

"Sorry Jou" he apologized, "I'm just not in the mood".

Jounouchi sighed.

"It's alright I understand. You miss him don't you? It's been exactly a year now" he said.

Yuugi nodded and Jounouchi grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?" he asked.

"No I'm alright, Yuugi. Shizuka is probably waiting for me at home anyways" Jou answered as he left the house.

_The poor kid needs help_, Jounouchi thought as he headed home, _No one has been able to help him. Not Anzu, Ryou, Honda, his jii-chan, Otagi, Mai, or me_.

Yuugi sighed. He didn't mean to make Jounouchi leave. The point of the duel was to try to cheer Yuugi up, but it wasn't so simple. Exactly one year ago, Yuugi had to say good-bye to a very close friend of his. It pained him to lose him, but he had no choice. The great pharaoh, Atemu was meant to stay where he was meant to be, his past.

**Chapter 2: As the Rain Falls **

It was late at night as the rain poured down heavily on the Motou roof. The lightened appeared across the sky and the thunder sounded like someone dropping an elephant down on the ground. Yuugi, not being a fan of storms, pulled the covers over him, shivering…and wishing that he had taken the food his jii-chan offered earlier…even though the thunder made him feel slightly nauseous.

"Maybe a small rest will help" Yuugi said to himself as he laid his down on the pillow.

"OW! What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

Yuugi lifted up the pillow to see an object that looked similar to the Sennen Puzzle…only it was a night sky blue with stars all over it. The points were pretty sharp and the entire puzzle was pretty rough. Yuugi rubbed his head as he examined the puzzle closely. It was missing a piece in the middle. Yuugi searched his bed for the piece until it fell out of his pillow case. It was a piece shaped like an eye…like the one the Sennen objects have. There was only one way to find out what it does. Slowly and gently, he placed the piece in and the puzzle shone a bright platinum blinding color.

"Where am I?" asked Yuugi as he woke up, "This isn't my room".

"Of course it's not" said a voice.

Yuugi immediately stood up. Out of the blue was a large headed bald man with skin as yellow as the sun and a robe that shone like the moon in the sky. He smiled and took the puzzle Yuugi held in his hands.

"Ah, here's my puzzle" he said as he cupped it in his hands.

"What is this place?" asked Yuugi, "And who are you?"

"I'm KazuKazi, the guardian of the time warp realm" he answered, "Now this puzzle I'm holding in my hands is a very dangerous device, boy. It gives you one shot to go back in time, but be aware that whatever you do will change the future you are living in now. Do you still want it?"

A chance to go back in time? He could go back to the day of the Ceremonial duel and have Atemu stay!

"Yes, I'll take it" Yuugi said eagerly.

"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you" said KazuKazi as he handed Yuugi the time puzzle, "Just tell it what time and place you want to be and it will take you there!"

"Take me back to Ceremonial duel last year in Egypt" said Yuugi.

The eye of the puzzle glowed a dark red, opening a portal. Yuugi jumped through, holding the puzzle close to him.

**Chapter 3: 1 Shot**

"Yuugi?" asked a familiar voice.

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly to see Atemu standing in front of him. It worked! He was back at the day of the Ceremonial duel! He smiled lightly and rested his hand on his deck.

"I surrender" said Yuugi. (Isis, Malik, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Seto, and Mokuba gasp)  
"But…" Atemu stuttered, blinking his crimson eyes, "Why?"

"I don't want you to go. No one does. You were so close to us all…I don't think you should go back yet" Yuugi explained with tears in his eyes.

Atemu gave frozen stares to the gates leading back to "home" and then Yuugi and his friends.

_Maybe I can wait longer_, he thought, After all. _There's another chance to go back_

"Aibou" Atemu began, "I will stay".

"My pharaoh are you sure? You won't have this opportunity for a long time" said Isis.

"No. I want to stay. I think I can wait longer" said Atemu.

Everyone cheered…except Seto of course who dragged Mokuba back into the helicopter, waiting for the others to come along.

"Glad to have you back man!" Jounouchi said excitedly, giving Atemu a noogie.

"Thank you…I guess" Atemu responded as he fixed his tri-colored hair and rubbed his slightly sore neck.

"I'm glad to have you back, Atemu" said Anzu.

Her sapphire eyes were pretty much glittering as they filled with tears of joy. (Not to mention she was blushing like hell) She thought she was about to lose the person she loved, but he changed his mind.

"So what now?" asked Honda.

"How about you get your asses into this helicopter?" Seto shouted from outside, "I haven't got all day!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and headed into the helicopter.

"Ready, aibou?" asked Atemu.

Yuugi nodded, staying close to Atemu.

"Ready when you are, Atemu" he said. Yami laughed.

"Yuugi there's no need to call me that. Just call me 'Yami' again" said the pharoah as he stepped into the helicopter.


	2. Part 2: Starting A New Life

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh or any of it's characters except Yuugi gets elbowed by fan-girls OW! I mean sigh…I don't own him either, sadly. TT

**Warnings**: cursing, probably swearing, future shounen-ai, and this part being sorta a writer's block. P Enjoy

_**Together Forever In Time**_

_**Part 2**_: _Starting A New Life_

**Chapter 4: ****A New Identity**

"So how does this work?" asked Yami at Kaiba Corp.

A large stack of papers rested on the small desk in front of Yami and Yuugi. It was a few days after the ride home from Egypt, and the first step to letting Yami stay around was to give him an identity.

"Well, the simple part is putting in your age and birthday, naming your parents, your birthplace…and then there's the other details…which you and Yugi can fill in at home because you'll be here all night…and I don't want that now do I?" said Seto.

Yami and Yuugi rolled their eyes and sighed. Same old Seto Kaiba. Even after what they had been through with him, he still thought of them as freaks.

"Well then" said Yuugi as he took a pen, "Let's get started, shall we? The birthplace is easiest. You were born in Egypt. For age…how old are you?"

"I was 19 when I was sealed away…so I'm a year older than you aibou. My birthday was sometime in Spring…not sure what month" Yami answered.

"Then I'll just put your birthday as April 28th" Yuugi said as he wrote down the details on the paper.

"I'll just leave you 2 alone here. I have other things to worry about for the moment" said Seto as he left the room.

After a moment of silence, Yami and Yuugi focused their eyes on the paper, examining it.

"So will this actually work?" asked Yami.

Nodding, Yuugi only replied, "Don't worry. We just need to fill in all these details and you'll be fine".

Yami sighed.

"I hope so too, aibou. I don't want this work to be all for nothing" he said.

**Chapter 5**: **Working On the Papers**

"Aibou, it's late. Why don't you go to bed? You've been working on these papers all night" said Yami.

Yuugi looked at his other self and smiled.

"Well, alright if you insist. The sooner these papers are done, the faster I can get you the rest of those items you'll need" he responded.

Yami shook his head and sighed.

"Yuugi" he began as he pointed to the clock, "It's 12 AM. You need rest".

Yuugi threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Fine, I'll go to bed-"

"Thank you!" Yami nearly shouted.

"But lemme just finish up this one paper. It's almost complete" said Yuugi.

The once pharaoh sighed again.

"Alright, have it your way, Yuugi, but I'm not leaving until you're heading for bed" he replied.

_That Night_:

"Oh no…not the chainsaw! Anything but that!" Yuugi murmured in his sleep.

Yami opened one eye and slowly stood up.

"Aibou? What do you think you're doing? I don't see a chainsaw" said Yami.

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and replied, "Sorry. I must've been talking in my sleep. I was having a nightmare".

"Oh…what about?" asked Yami.

"Yami, I'm too tired. I'll tell you later" Yuugi answered.

"Yuugi-chan I don't want you going back to bed scared without telling me what happened" said Yami.

Yuugi sighed and slowly stood up to face him.

"Yami, I'm not afraid anymore. The dream isn't real. Nothing is bothering me" he responded.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YA KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE? IT'S 2 AM! I NEED MY REST TOO YOU KNOW!" jii-chan shouted from his room.

"You heard the old man" said Yuugi, "Shush and go back to bed. He's not really much of a happy person at this time and neither am I".

"Ok, Yuugi, but if you get another nightmare-Yuugi?" the pharaoh whispered raspily.

There in front of his own eyes, his own aibou had fallen back to sleep instantly.

**Chapter 6: ****A Celebration**

"So…Moto Yami now is it?" said Jounouchi who was greeting his friend outside of the arcade.

Yami nodded.

"Yep. No more papers to fill!" he responded.

"Great! Then let's celebrate!" said Jou as he grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Take it easy, Jou. Don't pull off his arm" said Honda.

"Yea, yea I think I know how to be careful" Jounouchi replied as he let go of the grip he had on Yami's arm.

As the group (Jou, Yuugi, Yami, Honda, and Anzu) walked into the arcade, they all laid their eyes on Yami's crimson ones.

"Just pick any game you want" said Yuugi.

"Any of them are fine. Maybe we could split up and find something we like" Yami suggested.

"Alright then. It's your choice!" said Yuugi who headed for racing car game.

"C'mon, Yami! Play me! Let's see what the 'King of Games' can do" he called.

Yami laughed and then headed for the video game. He was going to have a blast!

Later:

At Burger World, the 5 friends were eating their meals and basically just discussing their lives.

"How about to make things more interesting, we play truth or dare?" asked Jou.

"Sounds like a good idea…but where are we gonna find a bottle?" asked Honda who was raising an eye brow.

Jounouchi picked up the ketchup bottle and spun it around in the middle of the table.

"That'll work. Alright it pointed to you, Honda" said Jou as he spun the bottle again, "And it points to me. Alright dare me".

"I dare you to put some ketchup on the table and lick it all up" said Honda.

Groaning, Jounouchi poured a little ketchup on the table and licked it up. Everyone, but Honda who was cracking up, gave him odd and sickening looks.

"That was disgusting" Anzu complained, "Can we just play truth without the dare?"

"Alright fine" Jou growled as he spun the bottle, "Screwing up all the fun. Alright Anzu it looks like you have to ask Yami something".

Blushing, Anzu softly said, "Do you like anyone?"

Yami, turning his head away…tried to hide his face that was as red as a tomato.

"…Yes" he answered.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well! You mind telling us who?" asked Honda.

Yami shook his head, but Honda refused to give in.

"Come on, dude! Tell us who the lucky dudette is!" he nearly shouted.

Yami sank a little deeper into his seat, still trying to hide his face.

"Come on, guys give him a break. He just wants to have fun-not to be pressured into something he doesn't wanna say or do" said Yuugi.

"Alright, I guess you're right" said Honda sank a little into his seat.

Anzu, on the other hand, was hiding her anger.

_Dammit! I know he likes me! He's just too afraid to admit it!_ Anzu thought. Then, taking another glance at him, she smiled. She knew what to do.

"Listen guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" said Yuugi as he got up out of his seat.

"Hey, Yami, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Anzu after Yuugi left.

Yami shrugged and got out of his seat as Anzu lead him outside.

When Yuugi walked out of the restroom, he spotted Anzu outside.

"I wonder what they're doing" he said to himself as he opened the door.

There, he saw Anzu getting close to him, puckering her lips as he grabbed Yami and pulled him into a kiss. Shocked, Yuugi ran back inside, trying to forget what he saw.

_So she did like him…at least she got what she wanted_ Yuugi thought, _But why am I blushing…and why is my heart beating faster…and why do I feel so sick inside?_


	3. Part 3: It All Comes Together

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh...and all that other stuff. '

**Warning**: future shounen-ai, cheating (as in relationship cheating P), and Anzu being at it again. Oh, and cursing and probably swearing along the way. Enjoy

_**Together Forever In Time**_

_**Part 3**_: _It All Comes Together_

**Chapter 7**:** Reaction-Satisfaction**

Ever since the night at the Burger Place, Yuugi had been getting some strange thoughts. Anzu kissing Yami like that…it made him feel so…awful-well maybe it wasn't awful, but it was definitely an odd feeling for him. Did Yami even enjoy that kiss? How could Yuugi know? He didn't have time to see the reaction on his face from such a lip-lock Anzu gave him. His eyes just widened and he ran back inside, afraid if either of the "couple" spotted him "spying" on them.

Yuugi paced the room, pondering. There was only one question that was only available for him to answer himself, although he couldn't even recognize the answer: Was it jealousy? A crush? Love? Yuugi mentally smacked himself. That couldn't be it. He was a guy after all…and Yami was kinda like a reflection. Isn't that type of love Narcissus? Yet, Yami for sure didn't act as much like him. He first of all had so much confidence, a powerful voice that noone he knew could ignore, he was the pharaoh, and aside from that, Yami was perfect, aside from his darkness. He was the pharaoh back in his time, so technically he was a god after all. Even if he did love him, how could Yuugi belong to a god?

Yuugi sighed, still thinking and then smiled. He and Yami did have great times and they usually helped each other out when dueling. They were a fantastic team...maybe that's what they were only meant to be. Then again, there were intimate moments.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Let's change the subject" said Yuugi._

_It was a quiet and dark night at the Kame Shop. Yuugi sat on his bed, staring at his puzzle with Yami looking at him. He had never seen his aibou act like this._

"_There is one thing I know for sure" Yami replied, "And that's as long as you have the Sennen Puzzle, I will be here"._

"_Enough" said Yuugi._

"_So I will"-_

"_Say no more!" Yuugi interrupted as he stood up, cupping the puzzle in his hands._

_Yami sighed, looking into his big amethyst eyes._

"_I want to be with you always" he responded after a small moment of silence, "Even if I don't get my memory back"._

"_Me too…forever" said Yuugi as he got a little closer to Yami, "I will…give you all of my memories"._

_He started to cry softly as Yami slowly put his hands over Yuugi's. _

_End of Flashback_ **(Credit goes to Sennen Angel from youtube! Thanks for putting up such a sweet clip as that)**

Yuugi smiled a little. He had to admit, it was a sweet reaction…he even enjoyed it. There was also that time when Yami activated the Seal of Orichalcos and his dark side appeared and Yuugi had taken the fall for it. He was pretty pissed off that Yami would give in, but his name did mean darkness after all, but Yami pretty much suffered from the loss of him. Yuugi definitely knew that.

Plus, when he got that Time Puzzle, all he wanted was Yami back. Was it out of close friendship or love? Yuugi had thought a few times back that maybe it was a small crush, but he pushed it aside. After all, he even had a small one on Anzu way back when. After he was over her…he didn't take much interest in girls anymore, so maybe he was gay, but how would he know if Yami wasn't?

**Chapter 8**: **Move Aside**

_Maybe it is love…or at least a crush_, Yuugi thought.

/What was that aibou/

Yuugi blushed. He forgot that Yami and Yuugi could mind link…even though they had their own bodies.

/Oh sorry! Am I bothering you/

/Nope, not at all. Are you alright/

/Yea. Just tired. I'm not really thinking straight/

/Well, can you at least come into the kitchen? Dinner is ready/

For about the entire time, Yuugi didn't touch his food. Instead, he focused his thoughts on Yami and tried to avoid a mind link at the moment. God he was handsome. Gentle skin, a fair face, gorgeous crimson eyes, and a great body.

/Are you alright? You haven't touched your food at all/

/Yea, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry/

/Oh alright then/

/Hey, listen. Otagi, Joey, and Honda are gonna hang out at Anzu's tonight. They asked us to tag along. You in?

/Sure! Why not/

Yami and Yuugi were both looking into eachother's eyes and smiling, but then Yuugi looked away, turning pink. They were going to Anzu's house…so obviously that meant Yami was gonna be with her...or at least Yuugi was gonna find out if they are a true couple.

An hour later, when they arrived, they were greeted by Anzu, who immediately shot Yuugi a dirty look.

"Hello, Yami" she said softly as she led the boys in, "Otagi, Jou, and Honda are in the kitchen".

"Ok thanks" said Yami as he headed for the kitchen.

Yuugi headed the same direction too, until Anzu halted him. Her azure eyes didn't hint any sparkle in them. They only hinted dis-trust.

"Yuugi, listen to me. You better stay the hell away from Yami. He's mine" said Anzu as the tone of her voice rised.

"Technically, you can't own someone" Yuugi replied nervously.

"Shut up, twerp" Anzu barked, "I love him and he loves me back. He's not gay, Yuugi. He's straight, so just fuck off. Try to get that through your thick headed skull".

Yuugi's eyes widened, and then hinted a few tears ready to fall. So they were together after all. Then again, there really was no competition. Anzu was a tall beautiful woman who grew up. Soon enough she would be dancing in NY as she hoped to and plus...she was a woman. Not a man and Yami was into women.

**Chapter 9**: **His Confessions**

"Hey Yuugi! How you doin?" asked Jounouchi.

"Hey Yuugi" said Honda and Otagi.

"Hey guys! I'm doing ok, Jou" said Yuugi.

"You sure? You were in the living room for a little while" said Jou.

"No, I'm ok" Yuugi replied, but then quickly leaned over into Jou's ear and whispered, "Come talk to me outside for a second. I need to tell you something".

Yuugi dragged Jounouchi into the living room quickly without anyone noticing.

"So what's up, Yuug?" asked Jou.

"Well…" said Yuugi as he took a deep breath, "Don't hate me or anything, but I'm gay".

Jounouchi stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, but then smiled.

"Hey, it's alright. I can't control the kind of people you like" he responded, "Besides, I'm even gay myself...Well…not gay, but bi".

"Really?" asked Yuugi, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't wanna tell me" Jou answered.

"Well, is there anyone you're interested in?" asked Yuugi.

Jou's face started to turn a bright pink.

"Yea…, but I shouldn't say who. Some things are better left unsaid" he replied, "What about you?"

Yuugi's face was now the exact color as Jou's…but a little darker.

"Well…promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Yuugi.

"You have my word!" said Joey.

Yuugi leaned in close to Joey's ear and whispered, "Yami".

"Really? Isn't that narcissus…or something like that?" asked Jou.

"I don't know…but what I do know is that I like him a lot, but Anzu is with him. How am I supposed to tell him with her by his side?" Yuugi whined.

"You're gonna have to tell him sometime, Yuug. Maybe he is with Anzu, but who knows? Maybe chances are that he likes you back…if he's gay or bi of course" Joey explained.

"Thanks, Joey! I'll tell him" said Yuugi as he gave his friend a quick hug.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was still hanging around. All the gossip, chatting, and even a few duels went on. (This of course, Yuugi and Yami kept winning)

/Hey Yami/

/Yes, aibou/

/Can I talk with you outside for a second/

/Sure, I'll be right there/

"Listen, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a sec" said Yami.

"Yea, same. We'll be right back!" said Yuugi as he snuck Yami outside.

"So what did you need to tell me?" asked Yami as he stared at the wonderful night.

Yuugi gulped as he also took a glance at the night. It was so beautiful out. The stars were sparkling, there was a beautiful silver full moon in the sky, and it was a good temperature for a summer night like this.

_Come on, Yuugi! Say it already!_ Yuugi thought, _Just say that you like him_.

"Yami…would you still be my friend if I told you this?" asked Yuugi.

Yami smiled.

"Of course, Yuugi. I would never leave you. Just say what you have to say" said Yami.

_Dammit, why does he have to act to so cool and calm? Why can't I act like that? _Yuugi thought furiously.

He took another glance at Yami and took a deep breath.

_I can't hold back now! I have to say it or else I'll never forgive myself! _Yuugi thought.

"I like you, Yami. I always have. It sounds weird, coming from me, considering I'm a guy. When I say that I like you, I mean as in, a crush. I've always had a crush on you. I just never realized" said Yuugi, "But I'm sure you probably don't like me back".

Yuugi closed his eyes, trying not to cry after being so nervous. As for Yami, all that there was, had been a big grin on his face. He grabbed the younger boy by his chin gently and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yuugi opened his eyes and backed away, shocked.

"What're you doing? I thought you were with Anzu!" Yuugi nearly shouted.

"What?" asked Yami.


	4. Part 4: Miracle

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is this story :P

**Warning**: shounen-ai, Anzu getting as mad as hell, cursing and swearing, and I think that's all.

_**Part 4**_: _**Miracle**_

**Chapter 10**: **What?**

"What do you mean 'What?'" asked Yuugi with his amethyst eyes as wide as a computer screen.

Yami shrugged with a confused look on his face.

"I meant what I said. I'm not with Anzu. Who would tell you that?" asked Yami.

"Anzu did…" Yuugi answered as his face turned a little pink, "And myself".

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Aibou, why would you think I'm going out with Anzu if you didn't even see it yourself?" asked Yami.

"First of all, she's talented and pretty…and I thought you were into people like her" Yuugi answered, "Also, I saw you both kissing at that night at the Burger Place".

Yami's face softened.

"Yuugi, maybe she does have talent and…even I'll admit that she is stunning by her looks, but I'm not into her type" Yami began, "Plus, Anzu kissed_ me_, but how would you know if I kissed her back?"

Yuugi's face turned a little darker. That was true. He didn't see if he kissed back.

"I guess you're right, but what about Anzu? She told me to stay away from you" said Yuugi.

Yami laughed nervously.

"I guess that's my fault. I didn't know she could be such a bitch after what happened" he replied.

"What did?" asked Yuugi.

"Well, let's go home first. Then I'll explain" said Yami.

Chapter 11: What Happened?

"So now will you tell me?" asked Yuugi.

The both of them were back at home lying down on their beds. It was almost 10 PM and the night was still warm.

"Alright" Yami began,

_**Flashback**_:

"_So what did you need me out here for, Anzu?" asked Yami._

"_Well…I kinda wanted to tell you something" Anzu began, "You see, Yami. I've loved you for a while…and I know you're afraid to admit it, but you love me back"._

_Yami raised an eyebrow._

"_What?" was all he could say at the moment._

_Anzu's azure eyes darkened._

"_What do you mean 'What?'?" I said I loved you and I know you do too!" she nearly shouted._

"_Anzu, I only love you as a friend. Not as passionate lovers" Yami answered._

"_Well what's wrong with me? I'm pretty and talented and I'm friendly. What more do you want?" asked Anzu._

"_You're not my type" Yami replied._

"_Why not?" Anzu questioned._

"_I don't like girls" said Yami._

"_WHAT????" Anzu yelled._

"_I'm gay…as in I like boys" said Yami._

"_What? And you're gonna tell me that you have a crush on some guy?" Anzu asked once more._

"_Yes" said Yami, "I happen to like Yuugi...I always have"._

_**End Flashback**_:

A tear came to Yuugi's eye. So this was why she lied to him and told him to stay away.

"I…I didn't know" Yuugi stuttered.

Yami frowned.

"I was too afraid to tell you. I…thought you wouldn't feel the same way" said Yami.

The both of them gave eachother a sweet and quick peck on the lips, something they had wanted to do for a while. Now the only thing to do left was to tell everyone.

**Chapter 12**: **Malchick Gay**

"Are you ready, Yuugi?" asked Yami as he waited outside Yuugi's room.

"Coming!" Yuugi called as he pulled up his leather pants and walked out into the hallway.

"Solomon is up. We should tell him first" said Yami.

"Well…I don't know if he is into his 'old fashioned ways', but alright…I just hope nothing happens" Yuugi whispered nervously.

"The only thing that happens will be problems if you don't tell him soon" said Yami.

The couple headed downstairs to see grandpa sipping tea.

"Good morning jii-chan" Yuugi and Yami both said at the same time.

"Good morning to you both too. Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Nope. Actually there is something we need to tell you" said Yuugi as he and Yami both sat down.

"Alright" said Solomon as he put down his tea cup, "Tell me what you boys need to say".

Yuugi took a deep breath and looked at his grandpa in the eye. Here goes nothing…

"Yami and I are dating" he announced.

Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Dating? You mean you're…"-

"Yes" Yami interrupted, "We're gay".

There was a small moment of silence. Yuugi's heart felt like as if it were about to pop out of his chest any second now.

"Oh! Alright then. At least you're both happy with one another" grandpa said cheerfully.

"You mean…you're ok with it?" asked Yuugi.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Who else did you tell?" asked jii-chan.

"No one yet. Just you" said Yami as he headed outside with Yuugi, "We'll be back soon. We just wanna make our announcement to the others".

"So what did you ask us to gather here for?" asked Jounouchi.

Yuugi and Yami had invited Otagi, Honda, Jou, and even Anzu to meet at the park.

"We just wanted you guys here so we can we make an announcement" said Yuugi.

Smiling, he grabbed Yami's hand and held it tight.

"We're dating" said Yami.

Honda and Otagi's eyes were wide and Anzu's were flaming.

"You're both gay???" asked Otagi.

Yuugi and Yami nodded.

"So this is why you wouldn't tell us who you liked! Why didn't you say so, man?" Honda shouted.

Yami's face turned a bright red and he shrugged.

"Well, congrats to you both!" Jounouchi said as turned to Anzu, "Isn't this just great?"

"Yeah" Anzu replied coldly, "Pretty damn nice".

_I told you to fuck off, you bastard! Not steal from me! I bet you told him some pretty stupid bull shit to get him with you…or whatever. I WILL have Yami!_ Anzu thought.


	5. Part 5: Karma

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Yugioh…yada yada yada yada.

**Warnings**: mild language, Anzu confronting Yami and Yuugi, and other stuff.

_**Part 4: Karma**_

**Chapter 13**: **Desperation…Oh Boy**

Anzu couldn't help but glare at the new couple with her azure eyes. It made her sick pretty much. They would walk around everywhere. The park, the city, the pond, the amusement and water parks…anywhere! Worst of all, she hated inviting them to her home, the place where it pretty much started. Plus, to have a boy with one who she deeply loved…her envy grew darker every time she saw them together.

So it was pretty much a month later after the announcement. Anzu sat in her room alone with a large school text book in her hands. The studying seemed to take her mind off of things…at least for about 20 minutes. She sighed and shut the book. There was only one way to get rid of this nightmare once and for all…she had to break them up, but how? Yami and Yuugi were pretty much inseparable. Kill them? No way. She had better ideas then that. Seduce Yami? No. The 2 of them would've known it was planned…but what about seducing Yuugi? Nah. That wouldn't work either. Well, the other idea was at least trying to convince them that it's not right for them to be together…she could save those other 2 ideas for later.

Anzu opened up her wardrobe, looking for some good clothing. It couldn't be too sluttish nor too sweet or quiet. A blue tank top didn't seem like a bad idea along with some dark jeans and blue sneakers. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Perfect.

She ran downstairs and out of the house, making her way to the game shop when a car started to follow her as she was about to leave her block. She recognized the driver to be Honda.

"Like the new ride? I just got my license!"

Anzu smirked.

"It looks new…for now anyways. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Need a ride somewhere?"

"Nah. I'm good. What're you doing here anyways?"

"Actually" Honda answered, halting the engine and getting out of the car, "I came to talk to you"

"Ok. Shoot"

Honda took a deep breath and smiled.

"You ever get that feeling that when someone is around you…you can't help but to stare and want the person so badly for yourself?"

Anzu sighed.

"Yea. I know what you mean"

"You know you can't have them though and you're afraid to tell because you feel that there wouldn't be a friendship any longer?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Because…" Honda began, "It's you"

"What did I do?"

"You stole my heart. That's what you did"

"…Wow um…this was unexpected"

"I know…but I was too afraid, but what do you say? Would you at least wanna be my girl?"

Anzu looked at him blankly and laughed for about a straight minute.

"Why in the hell would I fall for someone like you? As likely as I would is as likely as you would cut your hair for once"

"I'll cut it then"

"That's not the point. I don't like you like that. Never have. Never will. There's someone out there that I really want…and he's all I need"

Anzu turned around, going back on her journey to the Kame Game Shop. As for Honda, he just stood there with his head down.

**Chapter 14**: **Why?**

_Remember_, Anzu thought,_ Stay strong on this_.

Anzu knocked on the front door of the Game Shop where Solomon answered the door.

"Hey there" she said, "Is Yami or Yuugi home?"

"Yami is, but Yuugi is just out buying a few things" Solomon answered, "He's upstairs, waiting for him to get home".

"Thank you" Anzu replied, bowing as she took of her shoes and ran upstairs.

It had been a while since she had been at Yuugi's, but she still remembered her way around. She opened up the door, seeing a certain crimson eyed boy laying down on the bed. Anzu started blushing heavily. It wasn't because of the fact that Yami was in her presence…it's what he was _wearing_.

"Oh…my"-

"Oh Ra! Uh…this…I…um…hey…how are you?" Yami stuttered.

Anzu giggled softly. Damn. She forgot her camera. Yami, covering the only piece of clothing he had on (undies), rose out of bed and quickly hid his entire body under the covers…not wanting her to see.

"I can explain…"-

"I see where you're going with this…and I'll just agree to forget about it"

"Yea…"

By the look on his face, Anzu could tell he was pretty much embarrassed as hell right now.

"So I'm guessing this isn't the right time to talk, is it?" she asked.

"No, no it's fine. Go ahead. I just didn't expect to see you here at this time" Yami answered.

Anzu sat down on the bed next to him and the only words that came out of her mouth were:

"What made you choose Yuugi?"

The pharaoh blinked.

"What?"

"Why did you fall for Yuugi?"

"I don't know…I guess I've always have known I would. I guess that I have certain tastes"

"If you weren't gay, would you have chosen me?"

"What?"

"Would you have loved me if you weren't gay?"

"…I don't know…gay or not, I think all I see is a friendly connection between us. I understand that you still love me…but you just gotta face the facts that I don't like you in that way"

"…"

"Anzu?"

"What?"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

After a moment of silence, Anzu headed out for the door without saying a word. She couldn't say goodbye…that was like giving up. That's when she accidentally bumped into someone with a bunch of groceries in their hands. It was Yuugi…

**Chapter 15: ****Do You Understand Now?**

"You…"

"Oh! Hi, Anzu! Didn't see you"

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"Pretty much"

"What's wrong?"

"You think about it"

"…I give up"

Anzu sighed, crossing her arms.

"Remember when I talked to you a month ago?"

"Not really…since you haven't been talking to me much"

"I told you to stay away from Yami"

"I don't have to listen to you now, do I?"

"That's not the fucking point! Yami is gonna be mine somehow and you just don't see it coming"

"Well who the hell decided that you're queen here, bitch?"

Anzu's eyes were wide as a TV set. What did Yuugi just say to him?

"What?..."

"You heard me. You just don't understand, do you?"

Anzu continued to blink. He called her a bitch. Yuugi's face was pretty much darkened.

"Yami and I are in love. We have been in love and we hope to still be together. Yami and I are gay. There is no way to change who we are. Our bond is strong and not even someone like you can break that. Give up already. The more you try, the more you'll just hurt yourself"

Yuugi gathered his groceries and headed home. Anzu watched him walk away. He was right…there seemed to be nothing she could do.

Sulking, Anzu walked home, noticing an ambulance near by. There were 2 cars crushed together on the side of the road. Anzu shook her head. What a shame. Then she froze. One of the people being carried away in the ambulance was Honda!


End file.
